To Find the Missing Streangth
by luvanime'nmanga4ever
Summary: Everything was going fine for everyone until the day that the under appreciated would have to take a stand. Rated just in case...(maybe for scary moments in future and some very mild lang. in the future 2.)


Ok. Ok. I know people are probably thinking, 'Why is she doing this when she has an Inuyasha story out that's not finished?' Well here's your answer: I got this idea and I've wanted to do YGO story but never had a good enough story line. Sssssooooooooo... here goes!!  
  
This is a little early to dedicate this to anybody because I usually dedicate my story to my reviewers but these two people I respect and they are the people I think who deserves it!(Plus you gotta read their stories their awesome!!)Ok this chappy is dedicated todrum roll CCGNeko and loveranime-smiles-09!!!!! You guyz rock!!  
  
o.O Oh, sorry I forgot to mention one HUGE detail: I DO NOT OWN YGO!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO FIND THE MISSING STREANGTH  
**  
_Chapter 1: Perfect to End_  
  
"Yami?" Yugi said half expecting not a word from the clear-colored young man beside him. He looked almost like an identical twin to him except taller. The young man was wise and was always kind and respectful towards him.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami said with a chuckle in his voice.  
  
"Don't start that again," Yugi smirked at his best friend sitting beside him on the bed. He was more of a brother than a friend to him. He remembered last night when they went on for an hour before bed; just Yami teasing Yugi like that, mimicking and laughing, but Yami wasn't the only one laughing Yugi laughed too. Yugi didn't mind his best friend teasing him because he would tease him right back. They were almost exactly like each other but at times so different.  
  
Yami let out a small sigh, "Start what again?" He said as a grin slowly crept up on his facial features.  
  
"Geez--" he couldn't finish his sentence for he started to laugh and very soon as before Yami joined in too.  
  
" So... what do... you want to... do... today?" Yami made out between laughs.  
  
"Uhh... I don't know but it's my treat," Yugi said finally calming himself down.  
  
"Well what would we do? Why should it be your treat? It's my turn," Yami said out of curiosity after all his laughs were out.  
  
"I know but I want to show you something not you show me something. Plus we can just stay home and not worry about Duel Monsters. Stress relived, fun filled day," Yugi knew Yami to well for him to disagree.  
  
"Umm.. no dates or anything like the last time, huh?" Yugi once before tried to set him up, lets just say it didn't go well.  
  
"No... but next time leave out the pharaoh part until you know them better. They think I'm nuts know." Yugi tried not to laugh, "But I loved the look on their face..." He couldn't hold it in any longer, Yugi burst out laughing.  
  
"Ahem... How was I supposed to know she didn't like history? I personally didn't like that so called date at all..." He said in a voice of sarcasuim. "Well...I guess I can do it but I get twice in a row!"  
  
"Deal!" Yugi finished his laugh and chuckled to himself, 'He'll like this for sure. Mountain's Peak here we come!'(If Mountain's Peak is any type of thing that is owned I do not own it... but I made up the name of what I know. Well besides a peak of a mountain but you get the point.)  
  
" Now is this a 'today thing' or a 'in two weeks thing' " Yami's voice sounded a little sarcastic mixed with excitement.  
  
"Well a 'tomorrow thing' I thought it was going to be a better day weather wise," Yugi said a little awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, well that's good as long as it doesn't rain if it's outdoors. That's fine with me if we go tomorrow."  
  
"Good, we better not go outside then," Yugi said with a sly tone in his voice.  
  
"And why is that?" Yami said his grin getting wider.  
  
"Oh we wouldn't want you to melt." Yugi said with a smile.  
  
" Ha, ha very funny just because I don't like to stand out in the rain doesn't mean I'll melt. You know that," Yami still kept his grin on his face.  
  
"Well, you never know," Yugi chuckled.  
  
"So does this mean that I get to show you some thing?"  
  
"Well Yes," Yugi said as he looked at Yami.  
  
" Ok. Will you come with me?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now unless you have something planned."  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
They both got up and walked out of their bedroom door making jokes to each other.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------"Hey Bakura? Bakura will you wake up? Naps are for later on in the day, Hello?"  
  
"Geez, that hike really wore me out..." Bakura said sleepily, "Ryou?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, wanna do that again?... I mean not tomorrow let me rest up first." Bakura wasn't good at things like being nice but with Ryou's help, let's say he's doing a lot better. He doesn't want to rule the world by the millennium items anymore or even rule the world. He and Ryou has become sort of beat friends.(but even best friends have their days...)  
  
"Sure I'd love to!" Ryou's face became bright. 'Ever since that incident on the blimp he's been a little nicer to me. And people said he would never change; they were wrong.' "But I have to rest up too, fifteen miles is a long way to hike for both of our first hike ever." He sighed and sat on the bed, then falling back onto the bed just missing Bakura's feet.  
  
Bakura moved his feet as they found themselves to the floor making him sit up. He was so tired last night that he just laid down on the bed and fell asleep, but of course Ryou being Ryou had to cover his dear friend up so he would not be cold.(here's the deal right now Ryou is in his spirit form and last night he was in spirit form. If you think he can't pick up a blanket then how come in the series Yami can help Yugi pick up the cards, ok I know it's in the series but anyways lets keep going with the story.) Bakura threw the blanket onto Ryou, who was closing his eyes.  
  
"What the..." Ryou shot up and stared at the smirking Bakura.  
  
"If I can't sleep what makes you think you can?" Bakura said laughing.  
  
"Oh, I don't know maybe cuz I can..." Ryou started to laugh.  
  
"Oh you can, can you?"  
  
"Yes, and who will try to stop me?" They're was a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
"You think you're invincible, think what you want to... I could stop you, but I don't think anyone else could," Bakura was truly thinking that out loud. "You're strong; don't let people tell you different, k?"  
  
"Ok, same here! You taught me a lot too. Ummm... Thanks." 'I never thought I would be saying this! Wow, he really is my best friend.'  
  
"Uhh...Thanks...I mean thanks a lot... too..." 'Hey is he, I mean, does he trust me? He does. hmm'  
  
By that little conversation they made, both Ryou and Bakura just reassured their trust if you couldn't tell. That was the most conversation they did in a long time. Well it was the first nice conversation in forever. The only proof they had were their memory of this in both of their heads. As they smiled and joked the rest of the conversation went on for what seemed like hours.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yay!! Go faster!!" Malik yelled.(A/N. he's the nice one right? Please tell me...)  
  
"I can't! It's going as fast as it can!! We need to get a new motorcycle!" Marick laughed.  
  
"Heck yeah! But this still is awesome!" 'As long as he knows how to stop...'  
  
"Hey we can go Friday, ok?"  
  
"Ok, .... Watch out there's a car that's crossing the street at the inter- section... WATCH OUT!"  
  
"How do you break you didn't tell me how to!" Marik yelled as Malik grabbed the break.  
  
"What the heck they're shot!"  
  
Malik shifted his weight to the outside side of the road as Bakura turned towards that side as the road. They fell into the ditch, well, more or less road.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!" They yelled as they road into the ditch.  
  
The motorcycle hit a rock and sent Malik (in his spirit form) flying from the bike as the bike fell on the side on top of Marik's leg. "Ahhh..." Marick yelled in pain.  
  
Malik rushed into his body and joined his strength together with Marick's. Together they pushed it off their leg. Malik went back out of 'their' body and held a hand out to Marik and helped him up. Marik put his arm around Malik. "Let's leave the stupid bike..." They said together and started to laugh.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok. ok. a lil to happy infested but that'll all turn around. Flames allowed. (I just put spirit form so you could understand that the one in spirit form wasn't the one controlling the body.)  
Sorry it's so short I will try to make it longer!!thanks mangaanime=huge fan. 


End file.
